


The Lockhole

by Gilli_ann



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Captivity, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Fatty Bolger's time in the Lockhole, from his POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lockhole

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Names and places belong to the Tolkien Estate. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit from this.

He is hungry. More than anything else, this is the knowledge that never leaves him. In fitful dreams he sees tables full of food: Steaks and kidney pies and lamb stews and steaming potatoes, rich puddings and sweet cakes. There’s a hollow pain in his stomach that never lets up. 

He’s cold, too. The single blanket doesn’t help much against the constant chill. In the beginning he’d exercise and move about to keep warm, but he has no strength left for that now. He is so weak he can’t very well leave his bunk anymore.

It’s lonely here. He hasn’t seen anyone but his captors for months, not heard anything but their increasingly gloating jeers and taunts. At first he was sure things would change soon – the Shire had to rise and forcefully evict these evil thieving ruffians, and he would be free…. But now he sometimes doesn’t think so anymore, though he still has hope. 

He’s very tired and cold, hungry and lonely and afraid. Clear thinking is difficult. 

He remembers Frodo and Merry and Pippin, and Sam too, somewhere out there in the wide world. If they managed to evade those frightening black riders and get through the Old Forest unharmed, they may be well off. Visiting with the elves, perhaps. There’s probably lots of food there, light and warmth, familiar faces and the sound of laughter. 

Looking around the dark damp walls of his little hole, he sighs and closes his eyes. He envies them. 

And now he even starts hallucinating. Thinking of Frodo and Pippin has made their voices ring in his head. His mind is playing tricks on him. He can distinctly hear them saying his name.

He doesn’t care if it’s a dream. He just enjoys the friendly sound, as they both whisper: “Fatty…?”


End file.
